


in my head

by winterandmistletoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Nightmares, Snart is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, after last moment, when she prepared to became nothingness, she felt it</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my head

She was drowning.

Deep in the dark, heavy, thick water, Sara couldn’t force herself to breath. She was choking, feeling every inch of her body painfully consuming by darkness, like she was falling to pieces, like she was rot again. She almost felt her bones’ decay.  
She wanted to scream, hoping it would release her from even smallest part of the cold emptiness, eating her alive. She couldn’t.

She was weak, she’d let herself being weak and it killed her.

It was like she came back to her coffin, six foot under ground, no light, no air, her hair all over her face, sticking to her wounds, her skinny arms, incapable of rip off the coffin’s lid, her spine was slowly turning into mud.

She got sucked deeper and deeper, and everything that left from her hope disappeared.

And then, after last moment, when she prepared to became nothingness, she felt it.

Arms.

Solid and warm, and strong, and familiar. Hand took her hand and pulled… Not, not to light, but to some different from that torturing water place.

She still couldn’t breath. She still couldn’t see a thing, but Sara suddenly realized she doesn’t have to.

_Why you keep returning here?_ He silently asked.

_I don’t know if there is a place for me anymore._ She thought. _Maybe I belong here._

_That’s a bullshit, Lance. There is so much better place than that. Keep looking._

If she only could she would smiled at that. So… Him.

_Why all of my dreams turns to nightmares?_ She hided her face in the crook of his neck, feeling him shrugged, feeling herself finally calm.

_They will no longer be_. She felt slow touch on the small of her back. _But it’s time to wake up. Sara…_

She wanted to protest, to get her claws into him, to stop him from letting go, but she was late. Sara found herself laying in his bed, gazing into ceiling. Next couple days she kept creeping into his room in the middle of her sleepless nights, but time passed. His pillow was no longer saving his scent. She started to notice strange looks team exchanged then they’re thought she distracted.

Finally she hardly convinced herself to stop it. At least to try to move on.

To wake up.

He was right, dreams about the Pit never returned, somehow hurting her once more.

Cause, even in her dreams, he never returned too.


End file.
